warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mintshadepelt's Sorrow/Allegiances
THUNDERCLAN Leader Blazestar- golden and flame tabby tom, dark, calm green eyes Apprentice: Fernshadepaw Deputy Frostcloud- fluffy white she-cat, shining blue eyes Apprentice: Nightshadepaw Medicine Cats Cinderpelt- dark gray tabby she-cat, clear blue eyes Apprentice: Silverpaw Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, amber yellow eyes Apprentice: Mintshadepaw Warriors Gingerflower- mottled golden-brown tabby she-cat, dark orange-amber eyes Apprentice: Moonshadepaw Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom, light yellow eyes Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with a white paw, dark green eyes Featherwing- pale gray she-cat with a white tail, blue eyes Spottedpelt- orange and black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes Apprentice: Snowshadepaw Roseblossom- dark rose she-cat with petal-like ginger splotches, wide curious green eyes Apprentice: Willowpaw Bramblepelt- light brown mottled tabby tom, kind amber eyes Apprentice: Skyshadepaw Snowpelt- blue and white splotches she-cat, icy blue eyes Apprentice: Leafshadepaw Leafpetal- dark mottled brown-black tabby she-cat, warm lime eyes Apprentice: Sunshadepaw Brightheart- white and ginger she-cat with a blue eye only Apprentice: Sandshadepaw Angelfur- (former kittypet) white furred she-cat with wide, blue eyes Nightfall- black tabby tom, soft yellow eyes Patchfur- black and gray patched tom, orange eyes Queens Leafstorm- light brown dappled tabby, sharp lime eyes (expecting Blazestar's kits) Quailfeather- dark sandy-gray fur with dark blue eyes (expecting Bramblepelt's kits) Poppyshine- dappled golden tabby with splashes of red on her back, bright yellow eyes (kits of Patchfur; Duskkit, a red tom, Scorchkit, a golden tom, Tawnykit, a tortoiseshell and white she-kit and Graykit, a gray and white tom) Elders Oakwood- brown-yellow tabby tom, dull yellow eyes Birdsong- sandy she-cat with gentle green eyes Sweetfoot- rose-cream she-cat with fierce green eyes Apprentices: Nightshadepaw- black she-cat with steely gray eyes Moonshadepaw- blue-gray she-cat with midnight blue eyes Skyshadepaw- pale blue she-cat with clear, silver blue eyes Mintshadepaw- mint green she-cat with bright warm green eyes Fernshadepaw- warm green she-cat with sharp lime eyes Leafshadepaw- light golden she-cat with amber-green eyes Sunshadepaw- blazing golden she-cat with yellow eyes Sandshadepaw- sandy she-cat with sightless, green eyes Snowshadepaw- snowy white she-cat with cold, blue eyes SHADOWCLAN Leader Moonstar- light silver-gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Apprentice: Deerpaw Deputy Silvershine- silver tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes Medicine cats Hazelwing- light gray mottled tom with amber eyes Snowberry- rose she-cat with snowy-white spots like berries Flowerstem- pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes Apprentice: Juniperpaw Warriors Toadskip- dark brown tom with yellow eyes Quailfeather- sandy gray she-cat with light green eyes Milkfur- snowy white she-cat with a graying muzzle and blue eyes Darknight- black tom with blue eyes bouncing with youth Flamefoot- flame colored tom with amber eyes Snowmuzzle- young ginger brown tom with a snow muzzle Queens Goldenleaf- ginger and white cat with green eyes (kits of Snowmuzzle- Flowerkit, a red she-kit with white petal-like splotches and Duskkit, a golden red tom) Silverstripe- silver and black striped cat with blue eyes (kits of Flamefoot- Blackkit, a black tom with white paws, Firekit, a flame she-kit, and Redkit, a silver she-kit with red splashes on her back) Apprentices: Juniperpaw- blue-gray tom with crisp amber eyes Elders Violetflame- blue she-cat with dark amber eyes RIVERCLAN Stonestar- gray and white tom with green eyes Apprentice: Stormpaw Deputy: Dovefeather- white tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes Medicine cat Spiritstream- light blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Shinepaw Lakeripple- mottled silver she-cat with pale green eyes Warriors Darkstream- black she-cat with a silvery sheen and blue eyes Waterclaw- dark blue-gray tom with a tint of silver and mint eyes Breezelake- gray tom with a rippled pelt and amber eyes Apprentice: Mothpaw Shatterwater- white and gray-patched tom with shaded blue eyes Rainfur- silver she-cat with black paws and blue eyes Icethaw- white she-cat with blue paws and blue-tipped tail Apprentice: Glosspaw Queens Shimmerclaw- silver and white cat with crystal-clear blue eyes (Kits of Stonestar- Mistkit, a light gray she-kit and Mossykit, a dark blue-gray she-kit) Reedtail- light blue-gray cat with green eyes (Kits of Breezelake- Ripplekit, a silver tom and Birchkit, a light brown tom) Pebblestream- white and gray tabby cat with light amber eyes Apprentices Shinepaw- silver she-cat with pale amber eyes Glosspaw- black tom with green eyes Mothpaw- white and blue dappled she-cat with icy blue eyes WINDCLAN Leader Lightstar- light golden tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: